


Love Eevees

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving to a new town to go to the same college as Shiro, Keith explores the neighborhood while playing Pokemon Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Eevees

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna give this a Real and serious title but i literally couldn't come up with anything else but Love Eeevees, sorry
> 
> i hope you like this anyway :P

 

Keith hadn't thought he would spend the summer before college playing Pokemon Go but here he was, desperately following the trail of an Eevee on the tracker of the app.

He had already managed to get himself lost twice – despite the map – since he had only just moved into the city. And with Shiro stuck at work, Keith was left to roam the neighborhood on his own, catching Rattatas and Pidgeys.

He was about to reach level 5 and excited to join a team – he had been looking forward to it all day, even when he had still been busy unpacking stuff in Shiro's and his living room earlier.

He spotted the entrance to the park Shiro had showed him on his first day here and turned to walk through the gates because not only did the Eevee seem to be in that direction but also another Jigglypuff.

He stopped dead in his tracks when the phone vibrated in his hands and the Eevee popped up a few steps in front of him.

“Shit,” he mumbled and pressed his thumb to it. He took a deep breath before throwing a pokeball at it.

The second one was perfect and he watched with baited breath, chanting “Please, please, please” silently as he watched it roll from one side to the other.

He caught the Eevee and clutched his phone tighter.

So far he hadn't nicknamed any of his Pokemon but for some reason the little pencil next to the Eevee's name was calling to him.

He tapped on it and then hovered over the keyboard for a second before he closed his eyes and typed “Shiro”. When he opened his eyes again he had to bite his lip and rest his phone against his forehead for a moment. This felt like too much. They were living together and this felt like too much.

He laughed about himself and looked back at his phone.

He had leveled up.

Which meant he could join a team and finally fight gym battles.

 

A text popped up on his screen, interrupting his immersion in the game.

Shiro, 8:16pm: _we're closed now. are you at home?_

Keith, 8:17pm: _no im at the park a few blocks away, just caught an eevee!!_

After a moment of hesitation he sent another text.

Keith, 8:18pm: _named it after you_

 

He quickly closed the messaging app and went back to Pokemon Go with a fast beating heart. He knew that it would take Shiro a bit longer to finish cleaning up at the café he worked at before he could really leave.

Keith idly rotated the map on the screen for a moment before he spotted a gym at the other end of the park.

Most of the gyms around the neighborhood that he had seen so far were blue and while Keith hovered over the description for a while he just wasn't feeling it. Red – valor – resonated with him much more.

He joined.

Keith, 8:21pm: _im team valor!!_

He didn't expect an immediate answer and walked around the park for a while instead, catching some more Weedles and Pidgeys. None of his Pokemon were strong enough to challenge the closest gym yet – although he had a Pidgeotto that he managed to evolve into a Pidgeot. That didn't mean he didn't try though. He managed to beat the first Pokemon in the gym and almost made it past the second but finally had to see that the third one was too strong and he wouldn't be able to beat it for at least another day.

“How do people have enough time to have strong Pokemon already,” he mumbled, trudging back towards the park entrance. “Especially a damn Growlithe. Lucky bastard...”

 

He had just caught a Magnemite when there was another text from Shiro.

Shiro, 8:39pm: _I leave you alone for a few hours and you immediately make rash decisions_

Shiro, 8:39pm: _I liked the blue team better :(_

Keith rolled his eyes but he could almost see Shiro pouting a little in his mind and automatically imitated the expression.

Keith, 8:41pm: _as if you didn't know red is my favorite color_

Shiro, 8:45pm: _I know :)_

Shiro, 8:46pm: _Don't forget the park closes at 9!_

Keith laughed a little, since he was passing the park gates in that exact moment.

Keith, 8:50pm: _i know, i'm already on the way home_

Keith, 8:50pm: _as if i couldn't climb over a fence tbh_

Keith, 8:51pm: _you know you can join team mystic anyway, right?_

Shiro, 8:52pm: _Good, me too._

Shiro, 8:52pm: _You'd get fined if anyone saw you though!_

Shiro, 8:52pm: _No way, I want to be on your team_

Keith left the second one unanswered. He had been kicked out of one school and suspended and sent to detention at the other so often that punishment had lost all its novelty and pain for him.

The third one however had him huff out a surprised laugh. Shiro had been the first one to get the app and still he wanted to be on the same team Keith chose.

Every day Keith realized how lucky he was and fell a little more in love.

 

 

 

The next day was Shiro's day off and they had decided to go out together for a Pokemon Go walk. Keith's job wouldn't start for another week so he was going to take all the time and opportunity he could get to spend time with Shiro and play the damn game he had somehow become addicted to.

With Keith now Level 7 and Shiro Level 5 – and also Team Valor, as he had promised – they were confident they would be able to beat and claim at least one or two gyms temporarily.

“It's better as a team,” Keith explained as they were leaning against the fence of an official looking building trying to beat the gym. “I took a weak Instinct gym yesterday when I passed the church but got beaten by some Mystic assholes.”

Shiro laughed. “They're just trying to have fun.”

“Well, so am I,” Keith said, frantically trying to beat a Pidgeot that was stronger than his and frowning down at his phone when he failed. “Dammit, I only have a few potions left...”

“There's a Pokestop right around the corner,” Shiro offered.

“Oh, it has a lure,” Keith said, already walking in the direction of the Pokestop.

“A lure?” Shiro asked.

“It attracts more Pokemon,” Keith explained. “And people probably, I think they're pretty popular.”

When they turned the corner and saw the fountain the Pokestop was located at there was indeed a teenager sitting on the edge of the fountain, staring at his phone.

Keith frowned slightly. He had passed a few people playing already but mostly ignored them, but he was pretty sure that it had to have been this kid who had put down the lure.

They walked closer until they could use the Pokestop, Keith quickly spinning it and collecting the few pokeballs and potions it gave him.

“Are you playing Pokemon too?” Shiro asked and Keith flinched slightly. Shiro had a habit of making easy conversation – even easier through his job and all the practice he got – and obviously he would strike up a conversation here.

The teen looked up, surprised at first and then a smile spread over his broad face. “Yeah! You guys too?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said and Keith nodded.

“Did you put up the lure?” he asked, because well, he wasn't going to be rude.

“Yes,” the kid grinned. “I haven't met a lot of other players yet and I'm waiting for a friend right now so I figured this would be a good opportunity. I'm Hunk.”

“Sounds like fun,” Shiro said. “I'm Shiro. How long have you been here?”

“A little over five minutes but not a lot of people have shown up yet,” Hunk said, getting up and shaking Shiro's prosthetic hand without hesitation. “I guess most of them are at work right now.” He then looked at Keith and Keith belatedly realized he should introduce himself too.

“I'm Keith,” he said.

“Oh, there's an Eevee,” Shiro said, making both Keith and Hunk laugh.

“I already have two,” they said at the same time and Keith had to turn his head in surprise.

“Where did you find yours?” he asked, because he just had to.

“The park a few blocks away and the mall, for some reason.”

“This is my first one,” Shiro said, excitedly tapping his screen to throw pokeballs at the small Pokemon. Keith peeked over his shoulder and then, realizing that that was more uncomfortable than he wanted to deal with, just stepped a little to the side so he could see better.

“Ohh, good one,” he said as Shiro threw a pokeball. “You got it!”

Shiro grinned and Hunk showed them a thumbs up.

“What are you gonna name it?” Keith asked.

“After you, of course,” Shiro declared and typed Keith's name into the little box for him to see.

“You don't have to,” Keith said and he could feel his face flush slightly. Cool, blushing in front of a stranger was exactly what he had wanted.

“Matching Eeevees,” Shiro said and pressed a kiss to the side of Keith's head.

“Man, that's so sweet,” Hunk said. “Are you boyfriends?”

Shiro and Keith shared a look and then turned back to Hunk at the same time. “Yeah,” Keith shrugged.

“Aww man, that's so cute,” Hunk said. “I only have Lance to play with and my little sister but she's at camp for two weeks now.”

“Ohh, is it one where you can't take phones?” Shiro asked, already sounding sympathetic.

“Thankfully not,” Hunk laughed. “She probably would have rioted.”

His phone vibrated in his hands and he looked down at it. “Oh, my friend is heading here now so I'm gonna go meet him.”

“Okay,” Keith said at the same time as Shiro said “Have fun.”

They looked after him for a moment.

“That was nice,” Shiro then said.

“I guess,” Keith shrugged. “He seemed cool. Also he just left his lure here and- a Nidoran just showed up!”

“ _What?_ ”

They stayed at the Pokestop until the lure ran out and after about ten minutes the sun came out, making the moment of sitting on the edge of the fountain even nicer.

Keith hadn't thought that getting out of the house to play a game on his phone would be such a nice experience in discovering his new neighborhood.

 

 

“Alright, let's beat that Instinct gym there,” Keith said a while later. Obviously it was another church, as the gyms around here tended to be. Shiro had said that the train station was one too but Keith hadn't been in that part of their neighborhood yet.

It was an old church, surrounded by a graveyard and a stone wall and Keith wondered if there was Ghost Pokemon around.

“Uh, my Pidgeot isn't even strong enough for that yet,” Shiro said and Keith stopped for a moment to peer at the stats of Shiro's strongest Drowzee.

“Aw, you need another one to get it to become a Hypno. But your Pidgeot should be strong enough to beat that Exeggcute, that's the weakest Pokemon in that gym,” he said.

He leaned against the wall when they were close enough to the gym.

“Ugh, the second one is a Pikachu,” he mumbled. “It's weaker than my Pidgeot though… Shouldn't be a problem.”

“Flying types are weak against Electricity though, aren't they?” Shiro asked.

Keith showed his phone screen to Shiro. “My Pidgeot is _really_ strong though.”

“Alright, let's try it,” Shiro said. “You mostly just need me to put a Pokemon in once you beat it, right?”

Keith grinned. “Exactly.”

They attacked the gym at the same time and it didn't take them long to defeat the Exeggcute and Keith managed to beat the Pikachu too, even though it dealt some heavy damage to his Pidgeot.

 

Keith had barely put his own Hypno into the gym when he heard someone say “Ugh, it's Valor now, what the heck.”

He looked around but couldn't see anyone and he and Shiro were about to walk off when he saw the gym getting attacked on his phone.

“Oh no you don't,” he mumbled, watching as Shiro's Pidgeot was kicked out and the prestige lowered. Shiro quickly attempted to put a Pidgeotto in, too, but was too late and the gym turned white.

“Dammit,” Keith mumbled, shoving in his Raticate to reclaim it.

“ _What_ ,” he heard someone say and this time he was sure it was coming from around the corner. “Where did that come from?”

Keith grinned and healed his Pokemon while whoever was around the corner attacked the gym again. Shiro watched him in wonder.

“You're not getting this gym!” Keith yelled impulsively and he heard a yelp from the other side of the wall.

“Dude, what?!”

A second later a face peeked around the corner and the boy it belonged to narrowed his eyes. “You're playing, too?”

“Obviously,” Keith said, already attacking the other boy's Eeevee that was now occupying the gym.

“Would it hurt you to like wait _FIVE MINUTES?,_ ” the boy grumbled. “Stupid Valor always have to one-up me.”

“Isn't it more like the other way around?” Keith mumbled drily. Every gym he had taken so far Mystic had taken right back and it had started getting on his nerves.

He was in the middle of beating the Eevee when Shiro said. “Oh, hello again. Hunk, right?”

Keith looked up for a second to see the lure-kid from before next to the one that seemed to do nothing but complain.

“Yeah, uh, hi,” Hunk said. “You're team Valor?”

“Yes,” Shiro said.

Keith said “I didn't think you'd be Mystic,” while he finally beat the Eevee.

“I made him join,” the other kid declared proudly.

“Ah, of course...” Keith rolled his eyes and nudged Shiro so he would put a Pokemon in the gym.

Shiro whooped and when Keith looked, he had put his Eevee in the gym. The one he had named after Keith.

“Oh my god,” he mumbled and had to bite his lip so he wouldn't let the grin spread over his entire face.

“I can't fight against that,” Hunk said with grave sadness. “It's too cute.”

“You're definitely misplaced in Mystic,” Shiro said with a laugh. “You should've been Instinct.”

“Well _someone_ convinced me we should be on the same team and I just couldn't say no,” Hunk said.

“'Someone' being me,” the other boy said and it sounded way too proud. “I'm Lance, by the way.”

“Shiro,” said Shiro and stretched out his hand.

Lance hesitated in shaking it but eventually did. Keith didn't like him. He put his strongest Pokemon in the gym, even though that was usually not advisable.

“Doesn't matter if you don't want to fight this cute little Eevee, I'm gonna do it,” Lance said.

“Have fun,” Keith mumbled. He would just take the gym right back.

He watched stonefaced as Lance went to town against Keith's and Shiro's Pokemon.

 

“So, if he named his Eevee Keith, does that mean you're the real Keith?” Lance asked when he was done. Keith pulled a face.

“Yeah, that's me.”

“Well, it was nice beating you, Keith.”

“Hilarious,” Keith mumbled and looked back at his phone, which was definitely the better alternative to talking to this jerk.

Thanks to the distraction they turned back to their phones to find the gym yellow before either of them could put Pokemon in it.

“Not again!” Lance whined and Keith had to suppress a grin.

“How in the world,” Hunk mumbled and tapped on it to reveal a single Charmander.

“You're right, you should've been in Instinct,” a voice said from above them and all four of them looked up to see a kid sitting on top of the wall.

“ _Jeez_ , you scared me!” Hunk gasped at the same time as Lance asked “Are you _spying_ on us?”

“How long have you been there?” Shiro asked.

“A while,” the kid said with a shrug.

“Just doing what I have to do to take my brother's gym back,” the kid said, dangling their legs from the edge of the wall.

“Your brother's gym? Wait, that Pikachu belongs to your brother?”

“Yep,” the kid nodded. “I'm Pidge.”

“Like a pigeon? Ohhh, you're a Pidgey,” Lance said.

Pidge groaned. “No.” They pulled one of their legs up on the wall. “Don't call me that.”

There was a moment of silence before Hunk piped up. “Okay, I know this is weird but I gotta ask. You totally climbed up on the wall from the graveyard side so… Are you a ghost?”

Pidge looked at him for a moment before they started to laugh. “No, I'm alive, don't worry,” they giggled. “I was just in there catching a Gastly.”

“ _I_ want to catch a Gastly,” Lance said immediately. Keith _really_ didn't like him.

“I say we let them have it,” Hunk said. “That was really sneaky. Also it's almost lunch time.”

As if it had heard the words, Keith's stomach grumbled and Shiro shot him a look.

“But Hunk, the Gastly!”

“Alright, we'll catch it first,” Hunk said.

“We'll come with you,” Keith said immediately. He didn't have a Gastly yet and looking in the cemetery hadn't even occurred to him. Shiro shot him another weird look but didn't protest.

“I'll come, too,” Pidge said. “There was a Clefairy around but I had to come here first to stop you lot from stealing our gym. See you inside!” And with that they jumped off the wall and disappeared in the cemetery.

The other four walked around the corner and took the entrance through the gates.

“This feels weird,” Hunk admitted. “I don't think we should be here...”

“We can light a candle afterwards if it makes you feel better,” Lance said.

Keith walked a bit behind them, keeping a close eye on Shiro. He hadn't voiced any discomfort with entering the cemetery but still, being here without the express purpose of visiting a grave was a little weird anyway.

 

 

They caught both the Gastly and the Clefairy, which was a stark contrast, and by the time they got closer to the exit again Lance had grown a lot quieter.

When they were back out on the street, they stood there for a moment and Keith wished he could just leave.

“How about we go drive to the lake tomorrow?” Lance asked suddenly, probably just to break the silence, but he seemed excited enough. “There's bound to be a bunch of Water Pokemon!”

Hunk grimaced. “You know I would, but my car is in the shop right now.”

“Shit, right...”

“I can drive,” Shiro said and all of them turned towards him.

“Are you sure?” Keith asked immediately. Shiro had only recently started driving again and only around the neighborhood.

Shiro shrugged. “I gotta start somewhere, right? And the lake sounds easy enough, it's only like 20 miles from here.”

“Am I part of that plan, too?” Pidge asked.

“Sure!” all of them said immediately and shared a look before bursting into laughter.

“Alright, that's decided then,” Keith said.

 

They exchanged phone numbers and the promise to leave for the lake before 10 the next day before they parted.

 

Internally, as they walked away, Keith swore he would evolve Shiro the Eevee and make it the strongest Pokemon in his team.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luffylaws) or [tumblr](https://paladings.tumblr.com)! <3


End file.
